Shaka, A Boneca
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Desta vez a maldição que caiu sobre o santuário de Athena atinge Shaka, o cavaleiro de Virgem.Aioria e Saga vão ter que enfrentar muitas situações dificeis para salvar seu amigo.Essa fic é a continuação da fic "Aioria, O Leão".


Shaka, A Boneca

**Shaka, A Boneca**

_( Esta fic é a continuação da fic ''Aioria, o leão'', espero que gostem ! o/ )_

Como sempre ( ou quase sempre ), o santuário de Athena estava calmo e silencioso.O cavaleiro de leão, Aioria, acordou naquela manhã um tanto cedo demais e logo passou as mãos pelo corpo para ver se estava tudo em ordem, afinal, ele tinha ficado com trauma desde que a maldição caiu no santuário e ele se tornado um leão por quase um dia inteiro.Se levantou e tomou um rápido café da manha, sem se esquecer de se olhar no espelho para ver se realmente estava normal.Saiu saltitante da casa de leão, e antes de descer para a casa de câncer, lembrou-se que havia esquecido sua armadura na casa de Virgem e então resolveu passar lá antes de fazer compras.

Entrando lentamente na casa de virgem, a casa não estava iluminada como sempre quando alguém entrava lá, estava escura e uma bagunça, uma grande bagunça.Roupas e objetos jogados para todos os lados, foi aí que Aioria estranhou, claro, aquela desordem toda não era coisa que Shaka costumava fazer, e então tomou a liberdade de entrar no quarto do virginiano, chamando por seu nome.

-Shaka ?! Shaka ?! Está aí ? –o leonino falava colocando apenas a cabeça dentro do quarto, ainda segurando a maçaneta.

-Estou aqui Aioria !! Aquiiii ! –Shaka falava de algum lugar do quarto, mas o leonino parecia não ouvir.

-Que estranho ... ele não está aqui mesmo, mas o que será que causou toda essa desordem ? –Aioria entra de vez no quarto, chutando para frente algumas peças de roupas e algumas almofadas que estavam no chão.

-Estou aqui Aioria !! a cômoda ! olhe para a cômodaaa !! –Shaka pulava que nem louco, com as mãos pro alto tentando chamar seu amigo, mas acaba pisando em falso e cai no chão.A queda foi grande, muito grande para alguém daquele tamanho.Aioria ouve um barulho de algo leve caindo ao chão, e quando olha para o outro lado do quarto, vê uma pequena boneca sem roupa alguma, caída no chão, ele vai até ela, pegando-a e observando.

-Nossa !! não sabia que Shaka fazia coleção de barbies ! ... é, eu já o estranhava mesmo.

-Quer fazer o favor de calar essa boca e parar de gritar ?! pelo amor de Buda !! –A boneca nua, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, colocava sua pequena mãozinha em cima do punho de Aioria, olhando toda emburrada para ele.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! BONECA FALANTE ! droga ! que tipo de macumba você fez agora em Shaka ?! cadê você seu gay ?! –Aioria se assusta com a boneca, largando-a em cima da cômoda e caindo na cama.

-Não é macumba seu idiota !! sou eu Aioria ! sou Shaka ! ... você se lembra da maldição não se lembra ?! agora é a minha vez infelizmente ... –ele falava colocando as mãos na cintura, olhando para Aioria que finalmente acreditava ao se lembrar da maldição, se afastando da boneca cada vez mais e caindo de cabeça no chão do outro lado da cama, se levantando todo esfolado.

-É mesmo !! agora que você mencionou, eu me lembrei ! ... puxa Shaka, serão duros sete dias você, sabe disso, não é ?

-É eu sei sim ... agora me tira logo de cima dessa cômoda antes que eu caia novamente e quebre algum pedaço aqui, e me arranje roupas ! sou uma boneca eu sei, quem nunca viu uma barbie pelada ?! mas estou constrangido.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA !! –Aioria caía na gargalhada, indo até ele e a segurando nas mãos outra vez. –Até que não ficou mal ! pena que é só uma boneca !! hahahaha !

-Os meus poderes continuam os mesmos, vai continuar ?!

-Tá tá parei !! ... mas Shaka, eu não sou bom de costurar roupas, muito menos para bonecas, sabe ... ao contrário de CERTAS pessoas, eu sou macho, se for pra brincar, eu prefiro carrinhos de corrida, bola, pipa ... essas coisas de MENINOS, sabe, amigo ? –Aioria abria as cortinas da grande janela do quarto enquanto falava com Shaka que estava a ponto de ter um treco de tanto nervoso.

-Mas, Aioria ... e naquela vez que você ...

-CALE A BOCA E NÃO CONTINUE ! aquilo lá ... eu estava bêbado ! agora vamos logo ! –O leonino então saía da casa de virgem, carregando Shaka no bolso da frente de sua blusa, que ficara apenas com a cabeça e as mãozinhas para fora, observando tudo, e só esperando que o primeiro cavaleiro idiota aparecesse e risse de sua cara, pois é, veio Saga.

-Droga é o Saga vindo alí !! não sei se estou preparado para isso Aioria !

-Então finja ser uma boneca ! cale a boca e fique parado, parada, parado, ai sei lá !

-Tá ! –Shaka então não teve tempo de se enfiar dentro do bolso, paralizando alí naquela mesma posição, suando frio quando vê que Saga, logo após subir as escadas molhadas, escorregar e cair de frente arrebentando o queixo e levantar-se finjindo que nada aconteceu, ir até Aioria, olhando apenas para a "boneca" em seu bolso.

-Nossa Aioria ! não sabia que brincava com bonecas ! –Saga olhava assustado para a boneca, que permanecia parada.

-Ei !! não é nada disso seu retardado ! essa boneca aqui ... er, er ... –O leonino coçava a cabeça, sem arrumar uma resposta rápida para Saga.

-Epa !! eu tomo gardenal mas eu não sou retardado !! digo ... bem, o que me diz sobre isso aí no seu bolso ?

-É que ... é que ... sabe Saga, bem ...

-ATCHIIIMMMM !! –a boneca espirra levantando as mãos e colocando-as no rosto com cara de "porcaria ferrei tudo".Saga olha ainda mais assustado.

-Nossaaaa ! e ainda é daquelas bonecas que faz ações sozinhas ?! onde é o botão ? –diz Saga esticando uma das mãos, aproximando-se da boneca, que esticou o braço e falou com sua voz afeminada.

-Ninguém vai colocar a mão em mim !! eu sou o homem mais próximo de Deus ! exijo respeito !!

-Anh ?! o HOMEM mais próximo de ... epa ... essa fala não era do ... ? ZEUS !! a maldição !! é o Shaka, é o Shaka !

-Calma Shaka, parece que ele entendeu ... –diz Aioria dando um leve sorriso envergonhado para a boneca.

-É o que parece ... ufa ... Saga, o que você tem a dizer sobre ... isso ?

-... uh ... uhu ... uhuhu ... uhuhihi ... UHUHUHIHIHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! –Saga começava a rir descontroladamente, chegando a chorar e bater a cabeça na pilastra ( sim, adoro fazer isso com ele ... xD )

- ¬¬ ... é eu sabia que ele iria fazer isso ... –Shaka cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos, apenas esperando que o retardado, digo, Saga parasse de rir.

-Quer parar ? o que foi ? esqueceu de tomar o maldito gardenal hoje foi ?! –Aioria logo começava a descer as escadas, deixando que Saga risse sozinho.

-Esperem aí ! hahaha ... onde vocês vão ?! já sabem que Shaka vai ficar assim por sete dias né ?

-Sim Saga, eu sei, to odiando esse corpo de plástico ! mas fazer o que ...

_No no no, yo no soy una barbie de plastico, tengo almaaa ! ... _( Tá, parei lol )

-Vou levá-lo em uma loja de bonecas, para comprar algumas roupas ... –Aioria continuava a descer, agora, carregando Shaka no ombro direito.

-Vou com vocês então ...

-Certo !

E então os três saíram do santuário, indo ao centro de compras de Athenas mais perto que tinha.Ao chegarem nas ruas, muitas pessoas andavam desesperadas para fazerem compras, havia mesmo muitas lojas, mas como eram homens e cavaleiros, nunca conseguiram entram num lugar daqueles, e então foram direto procurar uma loja onde vendesse roupas para barbies, e encontraram uma grande loja de brinquedos, inclusive bonecas.

-Bom, pode ser que aqui tenha ...

-Sim, vamos entrar.

Eles entram calmamente na loja, olhando aquele monte de brinquedos, ursos, carrinhos, bonecas, bolas, tudo arrumado em muitas prateleiras coloridas.Ficaram um pouco perdidos na prateleira de bonecas e até se descontraíram um pouco ao verem Saga puxar uma roupa de cinderela toda cheia de porpurína e colocar na frente do próprio corpo, dançando pra lá e pra cá.Se cansaram de procurar e foram direto até o balcão, pedir ajuda.Ao chegarem lá, uma das vendedoras foi até eles, ela olhava estranho para Aioria ao ve-lo segurar a boneca nas mãos.

-Er ... o que desejam queridos ? –ela falava ainda olhando para Aioria.

-Roupas para essa boneca ! –Aioria joga Shaka com força em cima do balcão, que por pouco não soltou um grito, mas como não havia sentido dor, ficou quieto e finjiu ser uma barbie de verdade.A vendedora arregalou os olhos.

-C-c-claro ! ... que tipo de roupas vocês desejam ? –ela pegava a boneca nas mãos, passando uma pequena escova em seu cabelo que estava todo bagunçado.

-Er ... bem, serve aqueles vestidinhos rosas, todo brilhante ! –Saga passava alguns dedos pelo queixo, olhando para Aioria que concordava desesperado com ele.

-Hm, vou buscar alguns modelos novos ... –A mulher então saiu de perto deles, indo até uma grande prateleira no fundo da loja, subindo em uma escada e colocando várias caixinhas dentro de uma cesta.

-Ai buda ! quanto sofrimento ! terei que me finjir de boneca por um longo tempo aqui ...

-Sim Shaka, fazer o que, foi você que quis roupas ...

-Custava você costurar uma simples túnica branca pra mim, Aioria ?

-Eu não sei costurar !! xiiii ! ela ta vindo.

- o.o'' ... bem, as roupinhas estão aqui, trouxe alguns modelos rosas e outros lilázes, escolham aí, bem ... é para presente eu suponho ... né ??

-Er ... mais ou menos sabe senhorita ... –Saga e Aioria se olham, logo voltando a encarar a mulher, que parecia cada vez mais assustada com eles.

-Bem vamos ver ! –Saga abria uma das caixinhas, pegando um vestidinho rosa pink e vestindo em Shaka, que parecia estar emburrado e não estar gostando nada nada daquela "brincadeira".

-Até que não ficou mal ... –dizia Aioria apoiando um dos braços no balcão.

-Espirrar ... !! –Shaka falava, se segurando para não colocar as mãos no rosto.

-Quem disse isso ?? –a mulher olhava para os dois.

-Foi eu foi eu !! espirrar, eu quero espirrar !! –Aioria puxava Shaka das mãos de Saga, e quando ele espirra, ele finje espirrar junto para que a vendedora não perceba.-ATCHIMMM !! puxa que resfriado não é mesmo Saga ??

-Com certeza, Aioria ... com certeza ...

Depois de assustarem a mulher um pouquinho mais, finalmente escolhem alguns modelos para Shaka, sendo eles um vestido rosa curto, um lilás cheio de porpurína e um macacão rosa acompanhado de uma camiseta lilás que vinham junto com dois pares de sapatos praram logo e saíram correndo da loja, pois Shaka não aguentava mais ficar naquela mesma posição, ainda tendo que sorrir, como fazem as verdadeiras barbies.A música Barbie girl estava tocando bem alto na loja quando saíram, Shaka voltou para o bolso da blusa de Aioria, vestiram nele aquele fofo macacão rosa, estava uma gracinha ! Andaram mais um pouco pelo centro de compras, até que em uma maldita conhecidência, encontraram Aphrodite de braços dados com Mask, cheio de sacolas nas mãos.Quando o pisciano os viu, puxou Mask e saiu correndo ao encontro deles, Shaka novamente finjia ser uma boneca.

-Queridos !! o que estão fazendo num lugar como esse ?! não pensei que gostassem de fazer compras ... ! –Dite sorria para eles, colocando flores em seus cabelos.

-Er ... não é bem isso Dite, sabe o que é ... –Aioria afundava Shaka dentro do bolso para que os outros não vissem, mas o indiano quase morre sufocado lá dentro, e quando consegue subir novamente, acaba virando e escorregando, caindo no chão.Aioria não percebeu.

-Olha mamãe ! uma boneca ! vou pegar pra mim ... –Uma pequena garotinha de cabelos loirinhos e cacheados, se aproximava dos cavaleiros que estavam conversando, e justamente por serem homens, a garota achou que não pertencia a eles, se agaixou e pegou a boneca, a abraçando e caminhando até sua mãe toda saltitante.-Olha mamãe !! é minha agora !

-Oh querida ! que lindinha a boneca que você achou ... vem vamos logo, o motorista já está nos esperando no carro.

-Sim mamãe !

Aioria estava tentando inventar desculpas para Aphrodite por estar no centro de compras com Saga, ele logo põe a mão no bolso, sentindo falta de Shaka, olha para o chão e não o vê, então vira-se para trás, vendo Shaka nas mãos da pequena garotinha que entra no carro fechando a porta.

-SAGA O SHAKAAAAAAAAA !! CORREEEEE !!

-O que ?! –Saga mal teve tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando é brutalmente puxado por Aioria, correndo atrás do carro que já estava andando na rua.

-Nossa ! o que foi que ele disse mesmo Mask ? Shaka ... ??

-É o que parece, Dite ... sabe, boiei agora ... parece que ficamos no vácuo, que tal voltarmos as compras ?! depois arranco a cabeça deles ...

-Uii vamos lá então ! lá no santuário eu pergunto a eles o que foi que aconteceu para saírem correndo assim ...

Já estava em horário de almoço, o leonino e o geminiano não haviam comido nada por causa da confusão toda da maldição de Shaka, corriam o mais rápido que conseguiam atrás do carro, entrando em avenidas movimentadas e quase sendo atropelados pelo menos umas cinco vezes.Atrávessaram pontes, derrubaram pessoas no chão, escorregaram em terra, até que finalmente viram o carro entrar em um condomínio fechado.Correram até a recepção e o homem que estava lá, apareceu no balcão, olhando feio para eles.

-Desejam visitar alguma casa ? ... porque vocês não moram aqui, eu conheço cada um ...

-Er ... é que ... A GAROTINHA DAQUELE CARRO ROUBOU A MINHA BONECA !!

Saga se vira para o lado colocando a mão na boca, não conseguindo segurar o riso, Aioria havia falado de um jeito realmente muito gay, digo, engraçado.

-O.O'' meu querido ... é apenas uma ... boneca ... deixe a garotinha em paz, né ?

-Mas ela roubou !! aquela barbie é minha ! é uma barbie exclusiva minha ! importada da ... Índia !! –Aioria batía a mão no balcão com violência, gritando com o recepcionista, chegando até a usar xingamentos, enquanto o mesmo mantía-se calmo, apenas olhando para o leonino.

-Chamarei a polícia se não saírem logo daqui. –diz o homem mal-humorado, pegando o telefone.

-Já estamos indo ! falou amigo !! –diz Saga dando tchau para o homem e puxando Aioria para o lado do condomínio, atrás de um muro bem alto.

-Epa, Saga ... não me estranhe assim ... porque me trouxe para esse cantinho ? eu sou homem po ...

-Cale a boca Aioria !! não tem nada a ver com isso ! ouça ... tive uma idéia infalível.

Aioria logo prestava atenção em tudo o que Saga falava para ele, afinal, ele ainda tinha esperanças de conseguirem adentrar o maldito condomínio sem que o recepcionista os veja, procurar a casa da garotinha e de alguma forma pegar Shaka de volta.Quando o geminiano terminou de explicar tudo, os dois foram para o quarteirão de cima, para o recepcionista os ver e pensar que foram embora.Subiram mais dois quarteirões e deram a volta, chegando no mesmo muro, vindo de outra direção.Foram caminhando a beira do muro, tropeçando em pedras e escorregando em terra e grama, até que finalmente se encontraram na parte de trás do local.Aquele condomínio era realmente muito grande.Saga subiu o muro e ajudou Aioria a subir também, pularam para o lado de dentro, caindo no jardim de uma das casas, logo se assustaram ao ver um pit bull rosnando para eles, voando neles quando os mesmo começaram a correr desesperados pelo jardim, mas conseguiram de um jeito incrível pular a cerca ( iii olha só eles pularam a cerca ... xP ), caindo cansados no chão do quintal da mesma casa que por sorte não tinha ninguém.

Levantaram cambaleando, um ajudando o outro, pegaram "imprestado para sempre" algumas peças de roupas masculinas que estavam penduradas nos varais, pois queriam chamar o mínimo de atenção possível, e estavam vestindo roupas gregas, jogaram suas roupas pelo muro, para pegarem na volta, vestiram aquelas roupas estranhas para eles, largas e coloridas e continuaram a busca pela barbie.

-Bom ... agora ... vamos começar a busca ! temos que encontrar a casa ...

-Sim Aioria, bom ... o carro era vermelho ... fica mais ... fácil ... –dizia Saga cansado, encostando-se na árvore.

-Vamos logo !!

-Sim ! –e começam a correr pelas calmas ruas do condomínio, a procura do carro vermelho.

Depois de tanto andarem pra lá e pra cá, finalmente encontraram, não o carro, mas a garotinha segurando Shaka nas mãos, sentada na balança de sua casa, sorte a deles foi que casas de condomínios fechados não têm portão.Chegaram disfarçadamente e cinicamente perto da garotinha, sorrindo para ela e dançando, tentando fazer graça para que ela não se assustasse.A garota olhou para eles e ria alto ao ver Saga dando um giro e cair de cabeça no chão.

-Olá garotinhaaa !! –dizia Aioria todo feliz, colocando uma das mãos no ombro dela.-Nossa veja só que boneca linda você tem !!

-Olá moço ! é minha boneca nova ... encontrei na rua hoje de manhã.

-Sério é ? ... –Saga se levantava com a mão na cabeça, olhando para a janela da sala, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém lá dentro os vendo.

-Sério sim ... a dona dessa boneca era realmente muito idiota para deixa-la cair assim ... –A garotinha falava tranquilamente, alisando os cabelos da barbie.Aioria e Saga se olham, eles mesmos foram os idiotas da história.

-Hehehe, realmente foi muito idiota mesmo não é ? ... ei, escute garotinha, qual é o seu nome ? –Aioria perguntava, puxando Saga pela blusa.

-Me chamo Lily ! –ela dava um sorriso encantador para eles.

-Oh, que lindo nome não é ! hehehe ... Lily, será que posso ver sua boneca um pouquinho ? –diz Aioria estendendo a mão.

-Claro ! –Lily coloca a boneca nas mãos do leonino, que a segura firme, olhando para ela.

-Vocês demoraram mesmo para me acharem, seus bestas ! –Shaka falava olhando para ele.

-XIII ! digo ... er, muito lindinha né ... sua boneca ...

-É sim moço, agora me devolve ela que eu quero brincar !

Só mais um pouquinho, ok ? ... deixe-me ve-la direitinho aqui ...

-Filha, com quem está conversando ? quem são vocês ?! –A mãe da garota abria a porta encarando os dois cavaleiros que seguravam a boneca nas mãos.

-CORRE SAGAAAAAA !! –grita Aioria puxando Saga pelo braço, fazendo-o correr com ele.

-Minha bonecaaaaaaaaa !! mãããeeeee !! –Berrava a garota ao ve-los fugir levando a barbie.A mãe pega uma vassoura que estava encostada na parede e sai correndo atrás dos dois, xingando-os e ameaçando jogar a vassoura neles.

-Usaram a boneca para se aproximarem de minha filha !! né seus tarados pedófilos !! voltem aqui que eu vou acabar com vocês !

-Me tira logo dessa Aioria, foge, foge, FOGE PORCARIAAA !! –Shaka gritava com ele, desesperado.

-Calma ai senhora ! eu só queria a minha boneca !!

-Calma o cacete voltem aqui seus desgraçados !!

Saga e Aioria correram o máximo que conseguíram, até a parte de trás do condomínio, não tinham saída nenhuma, se fossem pela frente não iriam conseguir passar porque o portão é muito alto, fora que aquele recepcionista iria ve-los e acabariam presos por causa de uma boneca e fora isso, levariam vassouradas até a morte, então resolveram ir pela parte de trás, e novamente tendo que enfrentar aquele pit bull raivoso que estava tranquilamente os esperando para arrancar lhes os braços.Pularam a cerca daquela casa novamente ( eee pulação de cerca desses dois viu xD ), e no desespero Aioria não teve paciência para fugir do cachorro também.

-RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMAAAAAAAAAAA !! –Uma forte luz e o cachorro caía morto do outro lado do jardim.

Finalmente pularam o muro final, caindo exaustos do outro lado, ainda ouvindo os gritos da mulher.

-E não voltem mais aqui, seus pedófilos !!

-Puxaaa !! ... essa foi mesmo por pouco ! ... Shaka, se você não dizer que somos seus amigos de verdade ... eu "quebro" você em mil pedacinhos ... –Aioria se encostava em uma árvore, colocando Shaka em seu ombro.

-Claro, amigos ... lhes agradeço pelo que fizeram ! aquela garotinha por pouco não me risca todinho com caneta !! vamos logo voltar para o santuário ... não quero mais ver esse condomínio pro resto de minha vida, pelo amor de Buda !

-Sim, vamos logo !!

E então os três saíram dali com aquelas mesmas roupas, pois quando foram pegar suas roupas onde haviam jogado, tinham caído em uma poça de lama.Voltaram o mais rápido para o Santuário de Athena.Todos os cavaleiros estavam no templo de Athena, preoculpados com os três que estavam sumidos a manhã toda.Aphrodite já voou pra cima deles, querendo saber porque correram tanto naquela hora que ele e Mask os encontraram, mas Athena já havia contado sobre a maldição, e quando viram a boneca, já perceberam que era Shaka, e que tudo o que aconteceu só deveria ter sido uma simples confusão por causa da boneca.Athena estava sorridente ao ver que seu cavaleiro de virgem estava bem, mas infelizmente não poderia transformá-lo nessa semana.

Dohko aparece do nada, segurando uma caixa de Sucrílhos da Kelloggs nas mãos ( olha a pista ! xD ).

-Gente, o que está acontecendo por aqui ?! ...

Todos olham para Dohko.

_( Obrigado a todos que leram a fic ! o/ e peço lhes humildemente que me deixem reviews, por favor i.i ... a é, pretendo fazer a história com todos os doze dourados ! Au revoir mes amis ! )_


End file.
